


The Moon and the Sun

by Rayray262



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray262/pseuds/Rayray262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun, and you both think the other is just looking at the ground...</p>
<p>Or when Bellamy and Clarke get married accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Sun

            Bellamy shot down the glass of wine he was holding. He couldn’t help it, he was uncomfortable as hell, and sitting by himself, in the midst of what the Grounder’s called a party. Octavia was somewhere with Lincoln, no doubt furiously making out, and no, God, he didn’t want to think about his sister kissing some Grounder. Jasper and Monty were goofing around as usual, learning new dances from the Grounders that made them look like ridiculous chickens hopping everywhere. Murphy was lurking around somewhere, he didn’t know where nor did he care. And Clarke, well his fearless co-leader was flirting with one of the Grounder warriors. Bellamy frowned.

            He didn’t particularly like the Grounders still, even after the truce and them helping free their people from Mount Weather. It had been 3 months since the “Exodus,” as they called it, and though his interactions with the Grounders were frequent (as he and Clarke developed treaties and agreements with them all the time, much to the chagrin of the other adults), he still didn’t like them. He certainly didn’t trust them, either. Hell, at one point they were trying to kill his people, and they killed Finn (even though he knew Clarke really did it, he would never accept that she was the one to kill Finn, he still blamed the Grounders for that). They were ruthless and bloodthirsty, and no matter what they did, that wouldn’t change.

            Bellamy stared over at the Grounder Clarke was chatting up. He sized him up, deeming him not worthy of the Princess. No one was worthy of her, not even himself… not that he liked her or anything. The Grounder looked over towards him, and Bellamy gave him a withering glare that he hoped Clarke wouldn’t see. Clarke didn’t, thankfully, and within minutes the guy backed off, leaving Clarke to wander over towards Bellamy.

            “Well this is certainly… different.”

            Bellamy laughed. “Can’t say the parties we had on the Ark were this uproarious.”

            “You need to stop drinking the thistle wine.”

            “Why not?” He took another sip. “Drinking’s fun. You need to have more fun.”

            He didn’t intend the last part to come out so… flirtatiously, but hell, it happened. Clarke’s eyes widened for only a second, and she flipped her head around in a huff.

            “Don’t blame me then when you are drunk off your ass. That stuff produces a mean hangover.”

            He smirked at her. “How would you know?”

            “I… well… the Grounder I was talking to earlier that you so clearly threatened off with your stare” (shit, she saw it, he should have known she would see it) “told me that this stuff is dangerous. And then he might have told me that the hangover is lessened by waking up next to someone after a… good night’s sleep.”

            Clarke’s face turned red for a second, and it was all Bellamy could take not to laugh. Instead, he snuck in a “see, I knew that guy was trouble” look, which Clarke smiled at.

            Lexa walked towards the bonfire and called out to everyone to quiet themselves.

            “We will begin this celebration with a dance, like always.” Bellamy looked over at Clarke, who looked confused.

            “The dance of the Moon and the Sun, the beginning of our people, is a fitting way to celebrate the victory we have accomplished under the unity of our two tribes.” Lexa looked over at Clarke and Bellamy. “I have chosen Clarke and Bellamy of the Sky People to play the parts of Moon and Sun.”

            Clarke’s mouth dropped open. “We don’t even know the dance!”

            “It is simple. Kida and Deha, prepare them for their dance.” Clarke could see the evident smile of pride on Lexa’s face, and she quickly glanced at Bellamy and then back at Lexa. Bellamy, for his part, was equal parts dumbfounded and upset. He certainly didn’t want to take part in any Grounder ceremony.

            Kida and Deha grabbed them both and dragged them to separate tents, forcefully enough that neither would protest. Clarke walked in the tent and was sat down quickly. Kida began to braid her hair intricately, leaving most of it down in curls and weaving in white flowers everywhere. Clarke, so shocked she could barely speak, nearly gasped in relief when Octavia jumped into the tent. Octavia, however, looked furious.

            “I cannot believe Lexa. I should be the damn moon! We planned this!”

            “You planned what?”

            “The Dance of the Moon and Sun traditionally ends with a marriage of the Moon and Sun. A marriage between you and _Bellamy._ ” Clarke’s face paled.

            “Lincoln and I had asked Lexa if we could perform the dance so we could be married. We thought it would be a good way of uniting our tribes. But she asked _you_ to do it! With Bell no less!”

            Octavia groaned loudly, muttering something about how this was not supposed to happen. Clarke could only agree. This was not supposed to happen.

            “I’ll tell Lexa Bellamy and I don’t want to do it, then she’ll change her mind.”

            “No way. Once I looked at her, it looked like she had been planning for this for a long time. There is no way you can convince her to change her mind.”

            As if on cue, Lexa strolled into the tent. Clarke opened her mouth to protest.

           “Don’t try, Clarke, this is political and needs to be done.” She turned towards Octavia. “We cannot have you and Lincoln be the Moon and Sun. I have decided that he is no longer a full member of this tribe.”

           “Clarke, the reason I am doing this is simple. Bellamy and you are the leaders of the Sky People, together. But my tribesmen will not recognize Bellamy as a full leader until he is married to you. They see you as the Commander of the Sky People, and the only way our tribe will allow him to be a part of discussions if is you two are bound. Then, because your souls become one, they will see you as one.”

            Clarke quieted. It made sense, and she would never allow Bellamy to be ignored during discussions with the Grounders. She respected him too much; they were a team in all things. She also didn’t want to admit to having any feelings towards him though. She kept them tucked down deep inside her.

            Bellamy was grumbling incessantly at the change in plans. He, unlike Clarke, didn’t know the truth of the circumstances, but that didn’t mean he was going to do this willingly either. Deha was trying hard to get him to stay still, but Bellamy wasn’t having it. He was tired of this, getting painted all over, and he brushed Deha off, barging out of the tent.

           He stopped suddenly, looking at Clarke. She was biting her lip in nervousness, staring up at him. He had never seen Clarke like this… looking like a goddess. He had seen Clarke in mud and blood, but never like this.

           Clarke had her hair down, with intricate braids weaving around it and flowers gracing it, like some sort of nymph from myth. She wore a white dress that flowed around her, kind of like in pieces and ripped but still covering her. Her arms were painted in swirls, much like his, but instead of a dark black color, she had a light, almost sparkling blue. It matched her eyes. Bellamy was speechless.

           Clarke couldn’t help but stare either. Bellamy was shirtless, not that she hadn’t seen him shirtless, he liked to grace camp with his body and she had stitched it up enough times, but this, this was different. They had put some sort of oil all over him, so every muscle gleamed, and they had painted his chest and arms with dark swirls. He looked… hot.

           “Um… Bellamy, we need to talk and…”

           Lexa grabbed both of them at that moment and dragged them into the circle, people cheering and whooping around her. She united their hands and then whirled around, facing the cheering crowd.

           “Let us begin!”

           The drums began to pick up, and Clarke could swear the fire starting changing colors. She was panicking; she needed to tell Bellamy the truth. She couldn’t do this to him, it was unfair. She would admit though, being married to Bellamy would have its perks. Most of the camp already called them mom and dad, even the former Camp Jaha members who joined them, some of them even older than they. It would make them a more united front, and it would allow Bellamy to participate in discussions with the Grounders. Plus, married couples get to do, well… that. And Clarke would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about doing that with her co-leader.

           The grounders began chanting something in their own language, and Clarke, after months of working with them, could pick up a few words here and there. _Battle,_ and, _division_ were about all she got, though. Lexa came up to them and whispered for them to go to opposite sides of the fire, and start circling it, always staying on opposite sides. Clarke felt empty as Bellamy left her side, like his warmth left her. She looked down and saw that his paint had gotten on her since they had been so close to each other.

           Bellamy could not stop looking at Clarke, who looked, well, afraid. For what, he didn’t know. Her face began to scrunch up, and she got a little wrinkle above her nose that told him she was thinking, hard. Something was wrong, he could tell, but he couldn’t begin to describe it. The dance felt…heavy, as if there was a weight and finality to it.

           They began to circle around the fire, never taking their eyes off each other, but never getting close to each other either. Clarke tried to signal to him with her eyes that something was wrong, and Bellamy’s face turned hard, but he couldn’t do anything. The drums were so loud he thought he wouldn’t hear anything again, and the people stared at him with such focus that his skin began to prickle.

           “The moon looks at the sun during the day, but he cannot see her, so she thinks he doesn’t love him. He is looking at the ground. During the night, the sun looks at the moon, but she looks at the ground, and he thinks she doesn’t love him”

           They stopped, as Lexa instructed them, and everything silenced. Bellamy was instructed to walk over to Clarke, in front of her, and stop. As he did so, every little crunch of leaves below his feet, the way his pants moved, he heard all of it. And he especially heard the way Clarke’s breath hitched a little when he stopped in front of her, so close to her. His eyes bored into hers.

           She whispered. “Bellamy… this is…”

           “A wedding. I figured it out when Octavia was ranting about it. She’s not quiet.”

           “You knew?”

           “Yeah.”

           Clarke’s eyes searched his, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Did he really want to do this? Or was he just going through the motions to please the Grounders? Would they act like a married couple back at camp? Or would they just go back to the way things were?

           Bellamy’s hand reached up and softly cupped her cheek. Clarke shivered a bit, whether from his touch, or the crisp night air, she didn’t know.

          “We join these two, the sun and the moon, who own the skies and give us life, so that we might be valiant in battle, feast upon the Earth’s fruits, and live peacefully.”

          Lexa grabbed both of their hands and put them palm to palm, and began wrapping them in a red fabric. Bellamy’s fingers intertwined with Clarke’s absentmindedly.

          “The sun and the moon are joined by blood. They will circle the fire together, three times.”

          Clarke and Bellamy began walking around the circle, their eyes never leaving each other. Bellamy thought this just felt right. Clarke was always by his side, like she was now. And he would be lying if sometimes at night his thoughts turned to her. Or that when he saw a glimpse of her golden hair and her bright smile (so rarely seen) he couldn’t really breathe.

          “The sun and moon will make their declarations of love.” Lexa looked like the cat that ate the canary.

          Clarke paled for a second, she didn’t know what to say. Did she love Bellamy? She didn’t really know. She knew she would die for him. She knew that when they were leaders together, side by side, she knew they could take on the world.

            Bellamy started first. Clarke looked at him, in shock.

            “Clarke, I have loved only two people in my life. My mother and my sister. And now, well, you are part of that small group. Granted I hated you at first, but you are stubborn, and you wiggled your way into my heart really fast. I don’t… I don’t know what I would do without you. I will protect you with my life until the very end.”

            Clarke’s eyes began to water, especially when he suddenly got a little choked up. His eyes never left her for a moment.

            “Bellamy… I am sure of many things in my life. But you, I was never sure of you. You make my mind go a little fuzzy sometimes, and then it’s clear because you are there. And when you look at me, I get this sense of butterflies, and then peace. You are my partner, my friend. And I would be pleased to call you husband. You are my lionheart, the sun of my life.”

            Clarke was crying openly now, and she felt like she had spilled her entire self out. She should have been embarrassed, conscious of every around her, but she only saw Bellamy, and his soft loving smile.

            She began laughing a little, it was all so ridiculous she couldn’t stand it. Bellamy’s smile grew wider at her laughing, her eyes alight.

            “What do we do next?” It might seem that the question was aimed at Lexa, but it was aimed at Bellamy.

            “Whatever the hell we want.”

            Bellamy crashed his lips on hers, and everyone around them cheered. Monty and Jasper were bawling openly now, crying something about “Mom” and “Dad.” Murphy smiled, for once, a genuine smile. Octavia was smiling into Lincoln’s shoulder. She was still mad at Lexa, but she couldn’t fault her for putting her brother and Clarke together. She knew it was bound to happen someday, but they needed a little push.

            Bellamy didn’t stop kissing her for a second, and Clarke was alit with joy. There was something so amazing about Bellamy, maybe it was the way he smelled like Earth and rain, or the way he bit her bottom lip a little. She was undeniably happy.

            Bellamy picked her up bridal style, and walked off to his tent.

            “Bellamy! What are you doing?! People… people are staring!”

            “I’m doing whatever the hell we want, remember?” He grinned.

            She laughed and then groaned.. “God, you don’t even know how long I have wanted this.”

            “Believe me princess, I know.”

 ______________________________________________________________________________________

             Bellamy walked out of the tent reluctantly, walking into the midday sun. They had gone a couple of rounds, until the crashed, exhausted, Clarke in his arms, her face pressed against his chest. But he had to pee, a man can only hold it in so long. He creeped into the woods, trying to avoid everyone and their knowing eyes. He is pretty sure Clarke’s the loudest moaner he’s ever known. When he finished, he walked into the tent, silently as to not awaken her.

            The sight was beautiful. The sheets on the pallet were covered in paint, white splattered with dark blue and light blue that mixed beautifully. Clarke was tucked under them, her hair spilled out on the pillow, her face so peaceful and serene. He smiled. Who knew marriage could be this good?


End file.
